Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 6
Marcus) And this is your room, sir... Wolf) Good...NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! ''' '''Marcus) Okay, sir...*Bows* Wolf) NOW! Marcus) *Looks into Wolf's eyes* I understand *Walks away* ''' '''Wolf) Punk... ( Marcus continues walking away ) Wolf) *Opens door and looks in* Wow...There isn't a cage...HAHA! *Walks in* ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) *Flies out of Wolf's pocket* SHELF! I NEED A SHELF! *Flies towards a shelf above Wolf's bed* Wolf) Just like old times, huh? ''' '''Demenatic Wolfie) *Rolls over so Wolf can see her* AWOOO YEAH! In a forest... C22) Uh... Nintendo) What? ''' '''C22) We are going the right way, right? Nintendo) Yeah, I remember which way we go... C22) Good because I forget :/ Icefern) Same Val) Triple that ''' '''Nintendo) Then you're all lucky to have me Jenna) Babababa! C22) TO HOME! *Holds hand into the air* Ice) Not home Val) Second the not home Jenna) Home C22) Jenna agrees with me! :D ( Icefern steps on something ) ' '''Val) O_O OMG! ' 'Icefern) *Looks down* .-. ' '''Nintendo) It's just a dead bird, Val...It's common... ( Bushes rustle ) Val) ... Nintendo) It's just the wind, Val...Now lets keep moving... Ice) Yeah, just the wind... Jenna) Wind! ''' '''Val) Sure... ( Nintendo continues walking ) ' '( C22 follows behind Nintendo ) ( Ice continues walking ) ' '( Blood comes out of the bird ) ''' '''Val) ... ( Dralios sticks its head through the bushes ) ' '''Val) MONSTER! *Runs away* ' 'Nintendo) -_-' '''Ice) ...*Turns around* .-. C22) *Looking at the head* OH MY, AWESOME! ''' '''Nintendo) *Turns around* ... ( Dralios looks at Jenna ) ( Dralios exits the bush ) C22) Wow...Extremis, it looks like you... Extremis Helios) Yeah... ( The head still looks at Jenna ) ' '''Jenna) What's that? ' 'Nintendo) Nothing...*Takes steps back* ' '???) RAAAAWWWWRRRR! *Walks towards C22, Ice, Jenna, and Nintendo's direction* ' '''C22) *Mumbles* Let's do this... ( Extremis come out of his ball form ) C22) Nintendo, get back to the cave...I'll hold this thing off, find Val, and meet at the cave... Nintendo) But you don't know the way to the cave C22) I'll find the way ( Dralios jumps into the air ) ' '( Extremis grabs his leg and slams him back to the ground ) Nintendo) You go l-''' 'C22) JUST GO! ' '''( Dralios kicks Extremis back ) Nintendo) It's fine C22) It's for Jenna's safety, remember... ( Dralios rolls backwards ) Nintendo) Ice, you can take Jenna! ( Extremis and the thing have a staredown ) ( Dralios jumps ) Ice) I don't know the way to the cave...I get lost and we die, so no way... ( Extremis catches the thing and bearhugs it ) C22) GO! ' '''Ice) Come on, Nintendo...Let's go! ' '''Nintendo) I can't! Ice) Well, we must! Flareburst Roxanoid) And we will! ' '''Nintendo) FINE! ' '( Nintendo and Ice run towards the cave ) ' '( A whine comes from Dralios ) ' '( Extremis throws Dralios backwards ) ' '''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 7 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 6? S A B C D F Don't know Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Wolf Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Jenna Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid